See Your Truth
by Through the Mirror Darkly
Summary: In 2006, after Sam and Liz's fight on the docks, Sam has time to cool off and think, and then goes to apologize to Elizabeth. The women have a heart to heart, acknowledge their imperfect relationships, and where they lives need to go from here. (Liason, no Sam bashing)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital. I just write fanfics for amusement, not profit. Hope you all enjoy.

Summary: In 2006, after the fight on the docks when it comes out Elizabeth may be pregnant with Jason's child, Sam comes to apologize to Elizabeth for the harsh words exchanged. They have a surprising heartfelt conversation that changes their views of each, and more importantly, helps them take charge of their lives.

Pairings: Endgame Liason, mentions of Jasam, mentions of LnL2

Timeline: This is after they found out the condoms were faulty, and that there is a chance that Jason is Elizabeth's baby daddy. Sam got catty with Elizabeth at the docks, and after Jason breaks it up, Elizabeth admits she understood Sam's point of view and didn't blame her for her anger.

Inspiration: My thoughts were what if Sam had taken time to cool off, away from everyone fueling the flames of drama, and saw Elizabeth's point of view, too. Then Sam searches out Elizabeth, and you'll have to read what happens.

* * *

 **Seeing Your Truth**

By ThroughtheMirrorDarkly

* * *

Sam had been harsh, and perhaps, a bit unfair on the docks to Elizabeth.

It had taken her walking away from the situation, and letting the flames of hurt, and anger simmer, to be able to see that. She had just wanted to lash out, to somehow rid herself of the feelings that were pulling her apart from the inside, and when she saw Elizabeth, the darker side of her found it's target. A cruel, vindictive person wasn't what she ever wanted to be, but it's how she was raised. Her adoptive father taught her to attack when someone treaded on your territory, so the moment she found out that Elizabeth might be having Jason's baby, all her animal instincts kicked in. It didn't help that she knew the chances of her having a child had been cut dramatically by the shooting, and while she had gotten past the night of the blackout, this just brought it all rushing back.

But as her temper cooled, a kernel of regret began to blossom in her chest. She knew that Elizabeth's life hadn't been easy, with Lucky popping pills and cheating. She knew the other woman had been through a roll coaster much like herself, but the difference was, Elizabeth still managed to be kind. Yes, she held her own against Sam, but had never crossed a line like Sam had done by implying if Lucky's drug habits were Elizabeth's fault.

And Elizabeth, before the disaster that everything had spiraled into, had been one of the few people in this town that didn't look down their nose at her. When she first showed up, sleeping with both Jax and Sonny, then ended up with Jason while pregnant with Sonny's baby, Elizabeth had been compassionate towards her. Had even encouraged her, and treated her like a normal person, not something the cat dragged in. Part of Sam had wanted to foster a friendship with Elizabeth, but even then, she saw the connection between the nurse and Jason. Jason had reassured Sam that the past was in the past, and she had believed him, so maybe that's what made her so damn angry.

His reassurances meant nothing. The night of the blackout he had given into a piece of him that harbored love for Elizabeth, and now that it was out, it couldn't be put to the back of her mind. Before she had felt secure that he had chosen her, that he felt brave enough to be with her, and no one else, but that illusion was shattered after she had taken that bullet. He shoved her away, made her feel like nothing, and then she had made a mistake that sent him into the arms of the one woman that Sam had always felt could steal him away if she so much showed interest. It was after her anger, she realized the cracks in her and Jason's relationship hadn't been because of Elizabeth or the baby. They had been there way before then, and that was a bitter pill to swallow.

Swallowing her pride, Sam raised her gaze and looked at the nurse who stood at the hub. Elizabeth looked ran down, tired and exhausted, feeling the weight of her actions. A few days ago, Sam would have felt a sense of satisfaction, but now she felt hollow. Emptied out, except her mind. Her mind was filled with questions that plagued her, and no matter how painful it would be, she needed to ask them to put them out her head.

She waited until Elizabeth had went on break, and followed the other woman down the hall. When she was certain they were alone, Sam dared to call out. "Elizabeth," she said, and watched the other woman cringe. She didn't blame her. She was sure that the other woman was getting nasty comments left and right, from Carly and Lulu. She was probably resigning herself to another attack, and that nagging guilt feeling stabbed Sam in her gut. "Wait."

Elizabeth sighed, and turned around. "Look, Sam, I don't want to fight again. I get that this is…an uncomfortable situation, but none of can change what happened," the nurse said, tiredly. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and looked at the other woman hoping that this wouldn't dissolve into another spat. "We all have to deal with the consequences of that night, and our choices. None of us are blameless, but I'm not going to be everyone's punching bag."

"No, no, I'm not here to do that. I promise," Sam said, earnestly. "I just wanted…to apologize for attacking you the other day. I know you didn't go to Jason intended on getting pregnant. I know that you used protection, and it was faulty, and that was beyond anyone's control."

Elizabeth softened, realizing Sam was genuine in her intent. "Well, to be fair if the roles had been reversed, I would be pretty upset and hurt, too," she said, quietly.

"Yes, but instead of laying blame where it needed to be laid, I took it out on you and that's not alright," Sam said, with a heavy sigh. "Jason is the one that owes me an explanation, not you. It's just…just hard to be angry at him, and to face the fact that our relationship was not as steady or solid as I thought it was. The only people to blame for that is Jason and I."

"It was a perfect storm, Sam," Elizabeth said. The two of them took a seat of the bench, and she fiddled with the cap of her water bottle. "If Lucky hadn't been addicted to pills, or cheating, I would have never went to Jason. If Jason hadn't pushed you away, and made you feel alone, you would have never gotten drunk enough to make that mistake."

"And Jason would never have seen it," Sam said, softly. "God, I still can't believe I sunk as low as to sleep with my mother's husband on her living room floor."

"Sam, you were hurting and drunk," Elizabeth said, compassionately.

"It was a mistake," Sam replied.

"And what's wrong with that? We are human. We make mistakes, and we fall down," Elizabeth said, with a light chuckle. "God knows that I've made so many mistakes over the years, and the number of times I have fallen down can't be counted on one hand alone. The important thing is that we own up to them, and try to do better."

Sam found the guilt she held for that night and what she did, ease upward ever so slightly. "We've all made a mess of our lives. All in one night, didn't we?"

"It was a long time coming I think," Elizabeth said, gently. "It just came to a head that night."

Sam gnawed on her lower lip, and ran her fingers through her hair. "Can you…can you tell me why you went to Jason that night? Why not Emily or Nicolas? I just…I just think if I understand, then I can start to figure out where to go from there. I don't want to be controlled by my anger," said the dark haired woman, the bags of exhausted more pronounced underneath her eyes. Her shoulders slumped, and her eyes searched Elizabeth's face.

Elizabeth hesitated, but nodded. "It was because…Jason listens. Not just pretends to listen, either. He really listens to me, and gives me good advice. Emily and Nicolas…they are my friends, but they are there for Lucky first," she admitted, painfully. Her jaw trembled, and her heart broken at the thought. It was the first time she acknowledged it outloud. "They always push me back towards Lucky. Make me feel like I owe Lucky, instead of telling me to do what's best for Cameron and myself."

"And Jason did that," Sam said, softly.

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded. "He was the only one on my side. So when my life fell apart, it was my first instinct to go to him because I knew he'd give me unbiased advice. What followed…" She sighed, heavily. "It wasn't planned. We were both hurting, and needed something to hold onto."

Sam swallowed, harshly. It was hard to hear this, and it hurt so much more than she thought, but the anger didn't come back. Instead, she found herself understanding better than she thought she could. "Do you love him? Jason, I mean?" She needed to ask.

Elizabeth held the bottle with a knuckle white grip. "A part of me will always love Jason, but am I in love with suddenly because of that night? No, but that night helped me realize that I wasn't in love with Lucky, anymore," she answered, honestly. "Could I fall for Jason? Sure, if things were different, but there is too much chaos right now. He has unresolved relationship with you, and I…I don't want to throw myself into another relationship when I'm closing the chapter on Lucky and I."

Sam felt a little better, but not a whole lot. Elizabeth acknowledging that Sam and Jason had stuff still left unresolved, made Sam think hard on her relationship with Jason. They had come into each other's lives unexpectedly, and had dislike each other in the beginning. After the loss of Lila, she had threw herself into being this ride and die chick that could handle Jason's world. Except there was a part of her that wanted a family, and in the mob world, having a family was just not possible.

Sonny had one, but Sam didn't want to be like Sonny. His kids were always targets, and Sonny himself ended up hurting them more than his actual enemies, even though he did love them the best he could. Sam didn't want that for her family, so part of her had always hoped that Jason would leave that life, eventually.

Only a bullet stole that possibility, and she couldn't have a family with anyone, let alone Jason. Maybe that's why it stung so bad that Jason might be having a baby with Elizabeth. He couldn't give that to Sam, even before the damage of the bullet could be done, but on a chance now had it with another woman. Add onto her insecurities, and all the other fractures that had been put to the back burner in light of the next crisis, Sam wondered how Jason and her had made it this far. It hurt to think, but what if they were settling? Because they were afraid to hope for something better, so they took what they got?

It didn't mean she loved Jason any less, but Sam had a feeling she needed to reevaluate her relationship with Jason, because she didn't want to start to rebuild only to crumble apart later when it would hurt more. If it was going to fall apart, she would make it a clean and swift cut, rather than an ugly, jagged slash later down the road. "Has the paternity test come back?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow," Elizabeth whispered.

Sam nodded, knowing that the test could change all their lives, but that night had already set them on different paths. "It's none of my business," Sam said, slowly, "but who do you hope is the baby's father?"

Elizabeth paused, looking down. "I…" She looked back up at Sam, with apologetic look in her eyes. "I hope that it's Jason. Not because I want to be with Jason, but because my life with Lucky is over. We aren't those fifteen year old kids who believed true love conquers all, and all that's happened has made that painfully clear. If the baby is Jason, then it makes…"

"Closing the door on Lucky and your relationship easier," Sam finished, softly. "I understand."

"Yeah," Elizabeth sighed. "I wanted it to work, you know? Lucky and I, but part of me could always see the end? Part of me always knew Lucky felt he had to be the hero, but I wasn't the girl in the snow who needed to be saved anymore. I had grown, and learned to save myself, and Lucky could never see that. He also had issues that I was the breadwinner in the family, and it hurt his pride," she said, unburdening the thoughts that had been inside of her. "I sucked it up, and tried to push through all of it, especially when he was hurt, but what man puts his pride before his family? I know I am no saint, but I do what I have to for my family. It just kills me that our family wasn't enough for him."

Sam's throat bobbed. Sometimes, though she never liked to admit it, she could see the end of her relationship with Jason. Like they were living on borrowed time, until there wasn't a crisis, and then they had to face all the issues between them. Her insecurities, Jason's constant worry of danger, and while their lives were in sync when it came to danger, when it came to the everyday normal things, they were oceans apart. Maybe it was time to talk to Jason, and try to bridge that gap, and if not then maybe she needed to learn to let go. "For what it is worth, I know how it feels to be in abusive relationship," she recalled one of her ex-husbands. She intended to con him, and then found herself being beat, and throw around. "You have to do what you have to for yourself and your children. Lucky has to get better on his own, and for himself. No one can do that for him."

"Thank you, Sam," Elizabeth said, quietly.

Sam sat there, idle for another moment, and then drew in a deep breath. "Can I ask you something, and feel free to tell me no?" She said, looking at the nurse.

"Sure," Elizabeth allowed.

"Can…can I be there when you open your test results?" Sam asked.

Elizabeth stared, shocked. "Why?"

"Because I have a relationship to fix, or to move on from, and knowing if Jason is the baby's father is going to be a big part of that decision," Sam replied, honestly. "And I know how it feels to be on the end of a paternity scandal, and I know how scary that is. I know that we…we aren't exactly friends, but we are in this together whether we like or not. We might as well do the best we can here."

Elizabeth thought about it, and then nodded. "I wouldn't mind if you were there. I mean, this isn't my first paternity scandal," she admitted, with a sheepish expression. "But I don't…I don't want to be alone when I open those results. It is going to change so much, no matter who my baby's father is, and I don't have many people on my side right now, so thank you."

Sam smiled, thinly. "Well, I need to go have a discussion. If I put it off any longer than I will lose my nerve, and I have to do this," she said, steeling her resolve.

Elizabeth understood, and rose from the bench. "I guess, I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "See you later."

* * *

RRs are appreciated! :D


	2. Tearing It Down

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital. I just write fanfics for amusement, not profit. Hope you all enjoy.

Summary: In 2006, after the fight on the docks when it comes out Elizabeth may be pregnant with Jason's child, Sam comes to apologize to Elizabeth for the harsh words exchanged. They have a surprising heartfelt conversation that changes their views of each, and more importantly, helps them take charge of their lives.

Pairings: Endgame Liason, mentions of Jasam, mentions of LnL2

Timeline: This is after they found out the condoms were faulty, and that there is a chance that Jason is Elizabeth's baby daddy. Sam got catty with Elizabeth at the docks, and after Jason breaks it up, Elizabeth admits she understood Sam's point of view and didn't blame her for her anger.

Inspiration: My thoughts were what if Sam had taken time to cool off, away from everyone fueling the flames of drama, and saw Elizabeth's point of view, too. Then Sam searches out Elizabeth, and you'll have to read what happens.

I want to thank, ABCSOAPFAN1963, Wonderwomom, bookfreak25, notenoughlove, bjq, mraymond73, sgrimm2003, Doreen769, byland, dYgYtYlxYn, for the follows!

I want to thank, notenoughlove, Meghie03, mraymon73, RobJas, sgrimm2003, Doreen769, for the favs!

And a special thanks to the reviews, lissa, arcoiris0502, notenoughlove, trini12180, leasmom, jq, ilovedana53, Guest, stonecold46, RobJas, Pamela!

Guest reviews:

Lissa: Thank you!

Leasmom: Thank you. I wanted to write a fic in 2006 where I didn't make Sam true to how the writers wrote her. I wanted to do something different. :D

Guest: Thank you. I'm glad that I could sway you to like Sam for the fic's sake, lol. I think it took them years to develop Sam into a decent character, only using her when they needed and for nothing else. Jason will be with Liz, lol, firmly a Liason writer here.

Pamela: It happened right after Liz found out she was pregnant. Sam attacked Liz, saying that she must have felt like she won the lottery and that if she had just tried harder with Lucky this wouldn't have happened. Jason interrupted, but I wanted to have a Sam that could admit that she was in the wrong, and have a heart to heart with Elizabeth because Elizabeth was one of the few people who hadn't judge her before that point. Thanks!

I am blown away by the response to this! Thank you all so much!

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

" **Tearing It Down"**

The penthouse was silent as the grave. Sam and Jason had been tiptoeing around each other for the last few hours, and it was painstaking clear that a wall of tension laid around them. Sam had cried out all her tears before Jason had come home because she didn't want to do it when talking to him. She didn't want him to try and comfort her. She just wanted to get through this heartbreak with her sanity intact, and she drew in a deep breath before she turned to face Jason who sat at his desk, his blue eyes fixated on a report Bernie had dropped by earlier. "Elizabeth and I talked," Sam informed him, tonelessly. Something in his eyes flickered, and she could see the defense on Elizabeth's behalf form on his lips, adding another nail in a coffin that should have been buried long ago. "I went to apologize for starting the fight on the docks, and we…hashed things out."

"Oh," Jason sat back. "That's…good. I'm glad for that. This…this is hard on everyone, and with the baby, I don't want Elizabeth to be under stress."

That hurt even though he hadn't meant it to. Sam bit back the pain though, and pushed through it. "I came to the realization earlier that day that it isn't Elizabeth that owes me an explanation. She wasn't the one I was in a relationship with. She didn't make promises, or commitments to me. That was you."

Jason bowed his head. "Sam, it wasn't to hurt you," he said, quietly. "That night I needed a shoulder to lean on, and so did Elizabeth. We were both hurting, and it just happened. It wasn't planned, and we weren't together then."

"Because you pushed me away," Sam pointed out.

"Yes," Jason acknowledged. "I did. You said you could handle this life, Sam, but you always wanted a family. Because of my life style that has been taken away from you, and I didn't want it to take anymore from you."

Sam heaved a deep sigh, and wrapped her arms around her stomach loosely. "I'm trying to figure out what to do, Jason," she told him, a frailness to her that was uncharacteristic. A frailness that she hadn't allowed herself to show during the entirety of her relationship, trying to be the strong woman Jason needed. But she didn't want to have to be strong all the time. She wanted someone she could feel vulnerable with, and that could empathize with that instead of feeling as if she were talking to a stone wall. "I'm not sure there is an easy answer here, and I don't know if trying to go back to the way things were is possible. I don't even know if we should try."

"What do you mean, Sam?" Jason narrowed his eyes, but in his heart, he knew what this coming down to. In the beginning, it had been good. It had been easy. Sam accepted his life, and he knew she could handle danger because of her past. Then slowly cracks begun to appear. A small disagreement here. A difference of opinion of what their future should be. All plastered over and covered up, forgotten with the next crisis, and put to the backburner where it hid, never to be acknowledged again.

"I've built so much of my life around you, Jason," Sam told him, bluntly. It had been disgusting how dependent she had become on Jason. How much of her life was built to function for him, and how much of herself she had sacrificed to fit into the ride and die attitude to stay by his side. But love wasn't about changing yourself. It was about finding someone who accepted you as you were, and growing with them into something stronger and better. "So much of it that it just isn't healthy. Half of the time now, I'm not sure I exist even outside of playing your sidekick in a crisis. I don't want to be just that. I want to be Sam, and be more than just the person that I'm with. I always want someone who love me with all their heart, and that…" Her chin wobbled, and she blinked back the tears, she had cried too much last night.

"What do you mean loves you with all their heart?" Jason asked.

"I selfishly wanted to believe whatever connection you and Elizabeth had way before I came into Port Charles really meant nothing like Carly always kept telling me, but I knew that it did. I just blinded myself to it because I was so afraid of being alone, and you made me feel like I was part of something," she explained, trying to word her emotions. It was hard speaking of all the doubts, and fears she had kept buried down inside of her. But she had to speak of them, because if she didn't they would eat at her, slowly turn her into something ugly until she couldn't recognize herself. She didn't want to lose herself to hatred, nor did she want to lose her sense of self in a relationship. "I hadn't had that in a long time, so I settled for having half of your heart. I could tell myself that meant something, and that I could be happy with that. You settled for me because the woman you loved was unattainable."

"I do love you, Sam," he told her, but there was a hint of shame in his gaze. Part of him would always be Elizabeth's, no matter how much hurt they put each other through. He did love Sam, too, but it wasn't the same feelings that Elizabeth could invoke. He knew he had been selfish to start something with Sam, when his heart laid elsewhere, but they had grown to care for each other. For a while, that seemed like enough, but then that night happened. He couldn't take back what happened with Elizabeth, and he couldn't box away his feelings again. Maybe Sam was right, and there was no going back.

"I know that you do, Jason," Sam said, speaking the fear that had rattled inside her mind for the first time. "But sometimes love isn't enough. And I don't want just half a heart. I don't want to have to share the man I love with memories, and I can't watch you raise a child."

"Sam," Jason looked at her, sadly. "We don't know Elizabeth's baby is mine."

"Would it really matter? Can you tell me you regret that night? Giving into your feelings for Elizabeth, because I know you don't. And it's too perfect, Jason. I know in my heart that child is yours, and I can't watch you raise a child knowing half of you loves Elizabeth. I don't want to feel like an intruder in my own life. And I know that is hypocritical of me because you were willing to raise Lila," Sam sniffled, her eyes still puffy from where she had cried earlier, but when the last tear fell, something settled inside her chest. A peace and sense of self that she had lost somewhere in her past that had been returned to her, and she knew what needed to be done. "But my infatuation with Sonny had died by that point. What you have with Elizabeth isn't…like that. It's always going to be there, and it will always put a seed of doubt in our relationship. I shouldn't have to live that. Neither of us should."

"So where does that leave us?" Jason inquired, quietly.

"I think…it's over," Sam said, sadly. "I think what we had was nice while it lasted, and it helped me through some tough times, but it wasn't built to be a forever kind of love. Not when we hid from our real problems, and I want something better than that. I deserve a love that is just mine, and man who that's there for me, all or nothing. That's just not you. I'm sorry."

Jason inclined his head, gently. "I am sorry, too," he told her, his throat bobbed. A resigned feeling swept over him, but there was an amount of relief, too. They could both let go, instead of holding onto to a relationship where eventually they would have hurt each other worse down the road.

* * *

Waves of panic fluttered through Elizabeth, the brisk cool air rushed across her face, and she held a knuckle white grip on the unopened envelope. Her heartbeat pounded in her skull, and her stomach seethed with the light lunch she had managed to choke down. Her eyes were clenched tightly closed, and she stood on the hospital roof feeling as if the weight of the world was on top of her shoulders. When Kelly had given her the results, the walls of the hospital seemed to close and the sterile smell burnt her nostrils. She had to get out of there away from the judgmental faces, and away from the voice in the back of her head that cackled, _Lizzie Webber strikes again. Doesn't know her baby's daddy. Wouldn't her parents be so proud._

She peeled her eyes open to look at the grey overcast, and remembered staring up at that same sky, wishing upon the snowflakes for happiness. The snow didn't deliver upon such a wish, and instead, she had become trapped in a downward spiral, partially of her own design. She had reservations about starting again with Lucky, especially when he went from loving Emily to suddenly falling for her again. But a part of hoped to recapture the easy, simple way of older times. Instead, their relationship was suddenly cast in the shadow of that of Lucky's parents, and Lucky felt the pressure to be better than them.

No matter how many times, Elizabeth said they weren't his parents, Lucky just couldn't see past that. He could see beyond his pride so many times to see that it was slowly chipping away at their love. Elizabeth knew she had made mistakes. She had started something with Lucky when she wasn't sure of her love for him, but she had went beyond the call of marriage for Lucky. She had to shove down her worries over the drugs, for Maxie, for firing off a gun with Cameron was around, and for even hiding drugs where her son could get them. Just support him, people would say, and Lucky would find his way.

Except she couldn't want it for Lucky.

Lucky had to want that for Lucky. Her and Cameron weren't enough apparently, and that hurt, but it also opened Elizabeth's eyes more to the fact that their relationship was not working. What cemented it in stone was the fact after she slept with Jason, there was no guilt. There was no remorse, or regret. She had felt steady, and more clear headed than she had in a long time. While she would always love Lucky, and cherish their childhood memories, she had grown up. She grown in ways Lucky hadn't, and their lives were pulling them in two different directions.

If leaving her husband was selfish when their relationship had turned abusive, then Elizabeth would just have to be selfish. She had to put Cameron, her new baby, and herself first. She couldn't be the miracle worker for Lucky that everyone seemed to believe she was, and she was tired of being the saint. The door opened behind her, and she turned, a flicker of a surprise crossing her face. "Sam," Elizabeth whispered. "I wasn't sure you were going to come."

Sam hesitated, before she shut the door behind her. "Honestly, I didn't know if I was going to. I know I promised, but…" the brunette's shoulders slumped, with a harsh breath. "It's hurts closing a door on an important part of my life."

Elizabeth frowned. "Closing a door?"

Sam smiled, tiredly. "Jason and I are over."

"Sam, I'm so sorry," Elizabeth said, sincerely.

"Don't be. It was a long time coming. We were both fighting to hold onto a crumbling relationship, instead of facing our issues," Sam sighed, brushing her bangs out of her face and tucked them behind her ear. "It's going to be painful to move onward, because Jason did become an important part of my life, but I'm more than just a relationship. I'm more than just the heartbreak, and I have to remind myself of that."

"I understand," Elizabeth nodded. "I feel the same way about Lucky. What we shared was special, but it…it had it's place, you know? We're just going down two very different paths, and I can't follow the one Lucky is going down. It makes me sad, but I have to take care of my boys first."

"Boys?" Sam blinked. "Isn't it too earlier to know?"

"I just…" Elizabeth smiled. "I just have this feeling."

Sam silently hoped it was a boy, too. That way it wouldn't sting so bad, and wouldn't feel like Jason replacing Lila. She knew he hadn't biologically been Lila's father, but he had been there when it counted. He took her to her appointments, he was ready to be her father, so she just prayed that Elizabeth's baby was a boy. It would make a hard thing easier. "Have you opened it?" Sam prompted, lightly.

Elizabeth gnawed on her lower lip, shaking her head. "No. I haven't quite mustered up the courage to," she said, with a deep frown. "I know whatever the results, my life is going to change. I am just a bit more afraid than I realized I was."

"Well, that's why I came, remember?" Sam reminded, with a half smile. "We might not be friends. Honestly, after the blackout, I don't think there's ever a chance for that, but I can give you moral support here. I know how life altering these things can be."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, gratefully. She knew that it killed a part of Sam to be giving her such support, the woman who was pregnant by the man she loved, and the fact Sam was willing to look past that to be here in that small way, when her friends couldn't broke a part of her heart. Her best friends who she supported unconditionally couldn't find it in them to be here for her, and yet the woman who had every right to hate her could. Drawing a shaky breath, Elizabeth lifted the envelope and started to peel it open. The sooner they both knew, the sooner misery would, or so it seemed. She carefully pulled out the results, her heart hammering in her chest, and her eyes scanned them quickly.

"Is it what you hoped?" Sam asked, heart in her throat. "It is…Jason's?"

Elizabeth nodded, mutely. Tears filled her eyes, her throat too tight to speak. An overwhelming sense of relief welled up inside of her, but she wasn't ignorant of Sam's pain, turning sorrowful eyes towards the other woman.

"Don't apologize," Sam whispered, because she couldn't handle that. She didn't want sympathy. She wasn't some victim. She had slept with Ric that night, and if she hadn't been so ready to throw her life down the drain, then Jason would have never seen it. She wasn't blameless, and she didn't want to be painted as a villain or victim. Like Elizabeth had said, it had been the perfect storm. Four lives, four people hurting, and all sought comfort in different ways. "We all hold some blame for that night. I'm not about to pull a Carly, and stomp over everyone, putting the blame elsewhere. I'm not saying that this easy, or that it isn't painfully, but I don't want to be a hypocrite. I've dealt with so many people like that, and I don't want to be sitting on a high horse, staring down my nose at people."

"I can sympathize," Elizabeth smiled, watery. She wiped away her tears, and drew in a deep breath. "I have to get back to work. As much as I hate being gawked, and the whispers, I have two mouths to feed."

Sam could respect that, and honestly, she needed to leave here. Even though she made the hard choice of ending her relationship with Jason, the test results had been a knife to her heart. "So you really aren't going back to Lucky?" Her voice was thick was the emotions she tried to swallow down.

"No, I just can't. How I can keep putting my son and myself through that misery just waiting for Lucky to see the light? What if he never sees it? That's not how I want to raise my family," Elizabeth stated, her voice wobbled ever so slightly. She paused, looking away out towards the city skyline, and the shadow of sadness that draped across her face.

"Aren't you worried about the backlash that's going to cause?" Sam would if she were in Elizabeth's shoes.

"I know the Spencer clan is going to descend upon me, blaming me for Lucky's habits. Nicolas and Emily will stop talking to me, hoping that if they ignored me I will cave in and give Lucky another chance. Gram will be disappointed, and let me know every chance she gets," Elizabeth listed off, with almost a clinical and detached tone. "Carly will be in my face the moment she finds out it's Jason's baby, and accuse me of trying to trap Jason. She'll even try to say because I'm not going back to Lucky means that I set my sights on Jason's wallet."

Sam snorted. "That's Carly," she nodded, knowing it to be true. "Look, I know that this is awkward for all of us, but I want to give you some…" Her brows furrowed, and nose wrinkled, her throat bobbing as a wave of nausea swept over her.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, concerned. "You look a little green."

"I've had the stomach bug," Sam sighed, once the sick feeling passed. Drawing in a deep breath, she brushed her bangs out of her face and looked at Elizabeth. "As I was saying, a bit of advice? Don't wait to tell, Jason. I know you may want to do it in person, but with the way rumors start in this town, don't take a chance with it. If you wait he'll hear at least three version of the truth before you can correct it."

"Thank you for being understanding about this," Elizabeth told her. "I know it isn't easy, but I appreciate it."

"My first instinct was to blame you," Sam admitted, quietly. "To keep tearing into you like you were solely to blame for this mess, but anger isn't going to help anyone. Blame isn't going to help anyone."

"You're right," Elizabeth nodded, before she checked her watch. Groaning at the time, she rolled up her sleeve. "I have to get back."

"Yeah, I have stuff I…" Sam trailed off, blinking hard when the entire world seemed to go sideways, and her legs faltered underneath her.

"Whoa," Elizabeth held out her hands as if to help steady the other woman. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Sam couldn't even get out a reply. Her eyes rolled into the back of her skull, and she fainted, out before her body hit the ground. Elizabeth gasped in shock, and dropped to her knees down beside the other woman. Her fingers quickly finding her pulse, while she whispered, "Sam? Sam, come on, wake up!" When it was clear that she wasn't going to wake up, Elizabeth swallowed down the initial panic and pulled off her scarf, wrapping it around Sam the best she could. "Hold on, Sam, I'm going to get help."

* * *

Sam felt her eyes flutter open, and then grimaced, closing them tightly against the blinding fluorescent lighting. She felt so tired, and dizzy, her fingers brushed against her hospital gown. Hospital gown? She managed to open her eyes enough to peer down at it in confusion.

"Sam? Oh, thank God," Elizabeth whispered. "You're awake. I was worried when you collapsed like that."

"Collapsed?" Sam croaked out. She took the small cup of water that the nurse handed her, and sipped on the water. The cool water settled her stomach ever so slightly. "I collapsed?"

"Yes, you fainted up on the rooftop," Elizabeth explained, lightly.

"I knew I had a little stomach bug, but I didn't realize it was so bad," Sam winced, sitting up in the bed. Her eyes then widened, and she looked aghast at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, I swear I didn't know it was this bad. If I had, I would have never put you or your baby at risk."

"Sam, there's no risk," Elizabeth told her, frowning. "You don't…you don't have the flu of any kind."

Sam gave her a confused look. "I don't understand. If I don't have the flu then what's wrong with me?"

Elizabeth hesitated, running her fingers down the side of her face. "Look, maybe I should go get the doctor and have him explain," she said, taking a step back.

"I don't want a doctor," Sam said, a feeling of dread flutter down her spine. "I want to know what's wrong with. Elizabeth, tell me," she demanded, her voice rose an octave.

The nurse closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she looked at Sam with more than a little apprehension. "Sam, have you…have you and Jason slept together since the night of the black out?" Elizabeth asked, a mortified blush on her cheeks and her lips tilted apologetically for having to ask.

"W-why do you want to know that?" Sam made a face, but she knew that Elizabeth wouldn't be asking just to ask or to remind her of her mistake. There was a graveness to Elizabeth's face, concern and worry shined in those eyes, directed at Sam, and Sam for the life of her couldn't understand what was wrong. She knew she had a light case of the stomach flu, and hadn't eaten anything, so that must be why she fainted. Yet there was a tremble in her heart, a disquiet that implied there was more.

Elizabeth's fingers tightened around Sam's hand, and her throat bobbed. "Just answer it and then I will explain," she said, her voice low and hushed.

Sam gave her a long, searching look. "No," she replied. "Jason and I haven't slept together since the blackout. We just haven't felt comfortable enough to do that, since all that happened. Why?"

Elizabeth looked at Sam as if her fears had been confirmed. "Because you're pregnant," she said, softly.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!

Hope you all enjoyed!

RRs are appreciated.


	3. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital. I just write fanfics for amusement, not profit. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Summary: In 2006, after the fight on the docks when it comes out Elizabeth may be pregnant with Jason's child, Sam comes to apologize to Elizabeth for the harsh words exchanged. They have a surprising heartfelt conversation that changes their views of each, and more importantly, helps them take charge of their lives.**

 **Pairings: Endgame Liason, mentions of Jasam, mentions of LnL2**

 **Timeline: This is after they found out the condoms were faulty, and that there is a chance that Jason is Elizabeth's baby daddy. Sam got catty with Elizabeth at the docks, and after Jason breaks it up, Elizabeth admits she understood Sam's point of view and didn't blame her for her anger.**

 **Inspiration: My thoughts were what if Sam had taken time to cool off, away from everyone fueling the flames of drama, and saw Elizabeth's point of view, too. Then Sam searches out Elizabeth, and you'll have to read what happens.**

 **I want to thank, ABCSOAPFAN1963, Wonderwomom, bookfreak25, notenoughlove, bjq, mraymond73, sgrimm2003, Doreen769, byland, dYgYtYlxYn, silverbellbaby, thisgirladen, trini12180, McAliceKatePotterGHShield, lrobinson01, RobJas, pwrmom2, for the follows!**

 **I want to thank, notenoughlove, Meghie03, mraymon73, RobJas, sgrimm2003, Doreen769, silverbellbaby, trini12180, RobJas, for the favs!**

 **And a special thanks to the reviews, abstractartist, Lissa, kckepen2, notenoughlove, leasmom, bookfreak25, trini12180, bjq, ilovedana53, Guest, ABSSOAPFAN1963, jenmatl9, arcoiris0502, Pamela, lrobinson01, Pwrmom2!**

 **Guest reviews:**

 **Lissa: Glad that you were surprised by that! :D**

 **Leasmom: Yep, Sam is a good person in this fic. If she weren't, this scenario would be a great deal different I think.**

 **Guest: I get where you are coming from, so let me explain: Jason is in limbo, he has ended his relationship with Sam, but is waiting to see where Elizabeth wants to do before he makes the next step. He doesn't want to trap her, or make her feel like an obligation. While Lila was never the official name on the show, it has been used in many fanfics, even Liason ones so I continue the tradition. Thanks for the review.**

 **Pamela: Thanks, lol.**

 **Pwrmom2: I feel the exact same way in regards to Sam. I liked her before 2006/7 because even if she made mistakes, she owned up to them. She wasn't overly cruel, and they pushed her way past cruel with what she did to Jason, Liz and Jake in 2007. I can stand to watch her occasional now, but I still hate that they always bring up Liz's past, but Sam's is just glanced past because if they did actually talk about it, she'd not have a leg up on Liz in any sense. Thanks for the review. :D**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

"WHERE DO YOU GO FROM HERE?"

The room was quiet save for the faint beep of the heart monitor, and Sam sat on the bed with her face into her hands, her shoulders shaking. The words just didn't make sense in her head, and there was a heavy feeling in her stomach. She had wanted a baby for so long. She had wanted to be a mother, to give all the love she could to her child unlike the people who raised her, and this should have been joyous news. Yet it was tainted by the fact she was carrying Ric's—her stepfather—baby. "Oh, God, what am I going to do?" Sam whispered, tearfully.

"Sam, there are options to consider," Elizabeth said, quietly. She hated to even suggest it, and in her heart, she knew that Sam wouldn't have an abortion, but she just had to let Sam know her options.

Sam just looked up at Elizabeth, her bottom lip quivered. "There is no other option for me, Elizabeth," she said, shaking her head side to side. She looked the picture of misery, and there was such conflict in her eyes. "This…this baby is probably my last chance to have a child, and even though Ric the father, I can't abort it. I can't give it up for adoption. A family is all I have ever wanted, and I can't give this chance up."

"I understand," Elizabeth squeezed Sam's hand. "But you know he'll come after you? Ric can never admit when he is at fault, so all his marriage problems are going to be on your head even though he made the same stupid drunken mistake."

Sam nodded, her breaths shallow. "I know."

Elizabeth's tongue pressed against the back of her teeth, and she looked away, a thoughtful furrow in her brow. "Maybe we should call Jason," she said, seriously. "We should tell him what's going on before Ric finds out about this. He can help you."

"No!" Sam's eyes went wide.

Elizabeth blinked at the vehemence of the response.

Sam flushed, her shoulders slumped. "I just managed to muster up the strength to admit my relationship with Jason wasn't perfect, and to bring it to an end even though it broke my heart to do it," she said, with a deep, calming breath. "I don't want to be an obligation to him. I don't want to have to sit in that penthouse and pretend that my life with him is perfect. It would be too much. I just can't do that."

Elizabeth couldn't ignore the worry that festered inside of her heart, and she could see the confliction in Sam's eyes. The joy that came with knowing that she had been given such a precious gift, but being haunted by the fact her gift came from a mistake, knowing that as soon as Ric found out, it would be a like a shark who smelt blood. "We'll found out another way," she told her, sincerely.

Sam gaze Elizabeth a slow look. "We?"

"You saw past your own feelings to be there for me when I opened my paternity results," Elizabeth said, gently. "How can I not do the same for you? Especially when I know exactly the monster you are going to face."

Sam had never been such a simple, unconditioned response. Usually someone had a reason for helping her, something they had gained out of it. Only a handful of people never had conditions when offering her help. Jason, Spinelli, and now Elizabeth. A knot of emotion clogged her throat, and a tear leaked out of the corner of her eye. "Thank you," she said, her voice trembled. "Thank you."

Elizabeth smiled, giving her hand one last comforting squeeze. "I have to go check on other patients. Kelly will be in here shortly to examine you, and see how you are doing now that you are awake," Elizabeth promised, with a nod. "I will be back to check on you."

Sam murmured a good-bye, and Elizabeth strode out of the hospital room, closing the door gently behind her. She walked to the nurses' hub with purpose in each of her steps, and she quickly finished updating Sam's chart before leaving it for Kelly to pick up. "Hey, Epiphany, I am taking an early lunch if that's alright?" Elizabeth asked, looking back at the Head nurse.

"It's been rather slow, so I suppose it will be fine," Epiphany allowed, typing patient information into the computer. "Though I expect you back in an hour on the dot."

Elizabeth smiled, slightly. "Cross my heart."

* * *

Sonny Corinthos was not having the best of times. He was in another struggle with not only his business, but his love life as well. Carly had left him, and this time she determined to not return back to him insisting that she was moving on with Jasper Jax. It made his stomach burn to think that Jax was stealing Carly from him, and Sonny had tried to get Carly to see their connection, but nothing seemed to work. He felt depression spiral over his head like a dark cloud, and bitterness simmer in his gut. He wanted to be left alone to his thoughts, but that was not meant to be. The door opened, and Max strode in. "Miss Webber is here to see you, boss," Max announced, his tone slightly bemused.

Sonny looked a bit shocked as well. While everyone in Port Charles knew that Elizabeth at one time been a friend to him, and was still important to Jason, Elizabeth hadn't come to see Sonny in very long time. "See her in," Sonny nodded his head, and Max stepped out of the way to let the nurse walk through the door. "Elizabeth, this is a surprise."

"I know. I'm sorry for coming here without notice, but I didn't know what else to do," Elizabeth said, twisting her hands nervously together.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" Sonny guessed.

"No, no, the baby is fine," Elizabeth reassured him, quickly. "It's not my baby who could be in danger, right now."

Sonny gave her a strange look. "Whose baby is in danger?"

Elizabeth bit her lower lip then sighed, heavily. "Look, she might be angry for me telling you about this, but I don't know anyone else who could help her," she said, her expression one of fear and worry. "Sam is pregnant."

Sonny blinked. "Oh. Well, that would complicate things," he said, scratching his nose. "Especially if Jason is the father of you baby, too."

Elizabeth almost choked. If she and Sam were both pregnant by Jason would have been an even bigger mess than the one they were both in now. She suddenly had an image of her and Sam giving birth on the same day, and Jason running from room to room trying to be there for both of them. It made a laugh bubble up in her throat that she smothered with a snort, and she shook her head. "Oh, God. No. No, that's not the issue here. Sam…Sam's baby isn't Jason's," Elizabeth said, taking a breath and becoming somber. "It's Ric's."

Sonny's breath caught in his throat. "That's not good," he said, with a frown. While Ric was Sam's stepfather, that was a minute concern compared to what kind of person his brother was.

"No, it's not," Elizabeth agreed, severely. "That why I came here. Sam needs your help."

Sonny's brow knotted together, and the crow's feet at the corner of his eyes became more pronounced. "Can I just ask you a question here, Elizabeth? Not that I'm trying to question you here, but why would Sam confide in you about any of this? I imagine that you aren't her favorite person right now," Sonny stated, arms crossed across his chest.

"Sam and I have come to an understanding. Also because my so-called friends couldn't see past their own conditions they had for how I lived my life to be here when I needed them. No, the woman who has every right to be angry with me managed to get past her own feelings to offer me moral support," Elizabeth stated, fiercely. "So I am repaying that favor."

"If Sam needed protection, I don't see why Jason can't help," Sonny shrugged. He ran his hand down the side of his face, and he didn't have time to add Sam on top of his long list of problems.

"Because Sam doesn't want to feel like she is trapping Jason, Sonny," Elizabeth told him, pinching the bridge of her nose. "They just ended their relationship, and she doesn't want him to be with her out of obligation, and given my own situation, I know where she is coming from."

"I can understand that, yeah," Sonny said, scratching the end of his chin, his brows furrowed thoughtfully. "But I still don't see what exactly you think I can do for Sam here."

"You know that you are the only person other than Jason that will make Ric think twice about going after Sam is you," Elizabeth looked him, giving a faint shake of her head. The man before her was a pale imitation of the Sonny Corinthos she once knew. He was so obsessed with winning Carly back, he couldn't see the way it was hurting people around him. "I'm asking you to step up like you should have when she was pregnant with Lila, instead of dumping her off on Jason like she never meant anything to you. I'm asking you to pretend to be the father of Sam's baby to protect her from Ric."

Sonny flashed a dimpled smile that did not reach his eyes. "And let me guess while I pretend to be the father of Sam's baby, you'll be making the move on Jason? I mean, you might be pregnant with his baby, and having Sam out of the way would wrap things up nicely for you wouldn't they," he stated, staring at her unblinkingly. He didn't say it because he particularly believed it, but to see what reaction he would get out of her. To see if she was really here for her own gain, or to really help Sam.

"Okay, Carly," Elizabeth snapped, giving him a glower. "Yes, my baby is Jason's but this has nothing to do with Jason. Jason isn't even a factor as to why I am here. I am here because I know how Ric is. I know how cruel and calculating and manipulative he could be when he went after something he wanted. I married him twice for God's sake. He hasn't taken an ounce of blame for sleeping with Sam, Sonny," she told him, her lips twisted downward and her arms crossed over her chest. "He puts all the blame on Sam, and the second he finds out she is pregnant, he'll go for the jugular just to make her miserable and you know it."

Sonny did know it. He knew how his brother was, and he could see him doing just that to make Sam's life a hell, while not taking into account his own misdeeds. He clenched, and unclenched his jaw, he ran his hand through his hair.

"Sam wants a child more than anything, and she is going to have one. She is going to be a mother, but Ric will take that from her just to punish her. He'll use Sam's past, his connections, everything he will throw at her. He'll find a way to make sure his own past is never brought up," Elizabeth said, knowing how vindictive Ric could be when it suited him. "If there was ever a part of you, Sonny, that truly loved Sam," Elizabeth said, looking him over sadly, "you'd do this for her."

With that Elizabeth left, the door closed softly behind her leaving Sonny to stew in his own thoughts.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!

FINAL CHAPTER: Elizabeth and Jason finally talk, and get on the same page while Sonny has the heart to heart with Sam that has always been needed.

Sorry for the short chapter :D

RRs are appreciated.


	4. Love Sometimes Need a Little Push

**Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital. I just write fanfics for amusement, not profit. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Summary: In 2006, after the fight on the docks when it comes out Elizabeth may be pregnant with Jason's child, Sam comes to apologize to Elizabeth for the harsh words exchanged. They have a surprising heartfelt conversation that changes their views of each, and more importantly, helps them take charge of their lives.**

 **Pairings: Endgame Liason and Samson, mentions of Jasam, mentions of LnL2**

 **Timeline: This is after they found out the condoms were faulty, and that there is a chance that Jason is Elizabeth's baby daddy. Sam got catty with Elizabeth at the docks, and after Jason breaks it up, Elizabeth admits she understood Sam's point of view and didn't blame her for her anger.**

 **Inspiration: My thoughts were what if Sam had taken time to cool off, away from everyone fueling the flames of drama, and saw Elizabeth's point of view, too. Then Sam searches out Elizabeth, and you'll have to read what happens.**

 **I want to thank, ABCSOAPFAN1963, Wonderwomom, bookfreak25, notenoughlove, bjq, mraymond73, sgrimm2003, Doreen769, byland, dYgYtYlxYn, silverbellbaby, thisgirladen, trini12180, McAliceKatePotterGHShield, lrobinson01, RobJas, pwrmom2, Shadow2485, saraungere, aphass, ravenb, Legolas' Girl 31, for the follows!**

 **I want to thank, notenoughlove, Meghie03, mraymon73, RobJas, sgrimm2003, Doreen769, silverbellbaby, trini12180, RobJas, Shadow2485, Legolas' Girl 31 for the favs!**

 **And a special thanks to the reviews, lissa, trini12180, kcke2pen, notenoughlove, Pamela, arcoiris0502, RobJas, Guest 1, lrobinson01, Guest 2, bjq, chicki'62, ilovedana53, Guest 3, Legolas' Girl 31, acstractartist!**

 **Guest reviews:**

 **Lissa: Thanks!**

 **Pamela:**

 **Guest 1: I'm glad that you like the writing. I'm not a huge Sam fan, but I once did like her. Back before they had her go psycho in 2006-07, and I'm writing the Sam that I would have liked to have seen. If you are looking for Sam hate, I have other fics where she is the villain you could read.**

 **Guest 2: In reality, Sam and Elizabeth wouldn't have been so nice. This is the thing I wish to see from them, instead of two women fighting but finding camaraderie in a hard situation. Jason is going to tell Liz how he feels.**

 **Chicki'62: Glad you like the twist. Yep, Liz got her spine back. :D**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

"Sometimes Love Needs A Little Push"

* * *

Sam didn't acknowledge the man standing at her door. Not right away. There was always this air of uncertainty to her encounters with Sonny. Their past history had never been neatly squared away, only shoved beneath a rug out of sight, and Sam would be a liar if that didn't unsettle her. "Elizabeth talked to you," Sam observed, quietly. It was the only way Sonny would know she was here, and there was a flutter of panic in the pit of her stomach at the sight of him. He was as handsome as ever, as off limits as ever, but from time to time, there was a little part of her that wondered how different things would have been if Sonny had chosen her. Would baby Lila still be alive? Would that stability helped her through her pregnancy? Would it have been better than feeling not good enough and dumped on Jason? She always squashed it down, but it lingered because she never felt like the door closed all the way on her feelings for Sonny. He had been unexpected, and charming, and she had fallen hard despite trying to see him solely as a target.

"She did," Sonny said, scratching the end of his chin. He had a bit of a sheepish expression on his face. "May I come in?"

Sam gave him a look. "Could I really stop you?"

Sonny gave her a half smile before he walked into the room, and he took a seat in the chair. Several heartbeats passed before he looked at her, and rolled the tension out of his shoulders. "How are you doing?" He asked, his tone surprisingly gentle.

"I'm fine," Sam replied, tonelessly.

"And the baby?" Sonny questioned.

"My baby is fine, too," Sam said, giving him a glance out of the corner of her eye. "Though for the life of me I can't figure out why you are so concerned."

"Sam, you were the mother of my child. That's a connection that won't ever go away even if our child didn't make it," Sonny told her, sincerely.

"Oh, please, Sonny," Sam rolled her eyes, trying to push away the part of her heart that clenched at those words. Words that she would have loved to hear just two years ago. "I was just an easy lay to you, and you pawned me off as soon as you could. Let's not try to butter it up any more than that."

"I'm sorry that I made you feel that way, Sam, but you more than just…just an easy lay as you call it. I genuinely cared for you," Sonny said.

Sam scoffed.

"I knew you were conning me. I knew it the first second you walked up to me and started talking. I should have turned you away, but I didn't. I saw your cute smile and your happy laughter. That's what attracted me to you, Sam," Sonny told her, being honest with him and her for the first time about what happened between them. He had stifled any thoughts of Sam, filing her underneath Jason's girl to create a distance between himself and temptation, and for a long time that worked. But Elizabeth's word hit a chink in his armor. He had to applaud the nurse because she knew how to use words as weapons. "And despite you trying to be cold and calculating, I saw your caring loving heart beneath that exterior. I'm just sorry that I didn't appreciate it at that time, and that my actions hurt you."

Sam stared at him steadily, trying to determine if he was being sincere. "Sonny, you were married to Carly. I knew the score, alright? I knew that husbands rarely leave their wives, and I saw firsthand that you still had all these feelings for Carly," she stated, evenly. Her fingers tightened around the hospital blanket, and she turned her face away from him. "I was a con artist, you were my target, and I shouldn't have gotten myself so involved. I was an idiot. It's not happening again."

Sonny nodded his head slowly. "You are right. It's not happening again. This time around I'm not letting you fight this battle alone."

Sam's head swiveled towards him. "Excuse me?"

He gave her his best smile, dimples and all. "Well, you are carrying my baby."

"It's not your baby!" Sam declared, loudly. Then she realized how loud she had been, and looked at the door cautiously before she leaned towards Sonny with a glare on her face. "It's Ric's baby, and you know that. What do you think you are doing?"

"That may be the truth of the situation, but the reality is that everyone in town is going to believe that is my baby," Sonny commented, with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulder.

"Oh, God. Elizabeth went to you to convince you to protect me, didn't she?" Sam said, the realization rolling over her with a mixture of feelings that she didn't want to get into right this second. "If she weren't pregnant, I would wring her—"

"She's concerned, and she has a right to be," Sonny pointed out, gently. "She knows about Ric from firsthand experience, and she's a kind hearted person. She would never want someone in a situation like she was in, but she knows it'll be worse for you because Ric doesn't care about you, Sam. He'll just see you as this roadblock to what he wants, your mother."

Sam's jaw clenched, stubbornly. "Why should you care? I'm not your responsibility, remember?"

Sonny sighed, his shoulders slumped. "A man takes reasonability for his actions, and owns up to them instead of hiding from them. I never took responsibility for my part of our affair, and I sure as hell didn't step up to be there for our child. I regret that, Sam. I never told you that because…I'm shit at when admitting my own failures," the mobster replied, a dark and weary look in his dark eyes. "And I can't change the past, but I can do better this time."

She didn't want to believe his words. Didn't want to give into hollow promises yet again. "Sonny, you are still in love with Carly. I'm not even a day out of my relationship with Jason. What makes you think having you pretend to be my baby's daddy is a good idea?" Sam said, her voice cracking. This was too much. Too many emotions that she never fully got to put to rest burned anew, and too many emotions from the present that were still raw ached inside of her chest.

"Because we can protect each other, Sam," Sonny whispered out, his voice rough. His expression faltered, and he bowed his head. "We've both made a mess of our lives time and time again for the sake of love. You don't want Jason to be obligated to protect you, but you need someone to have your back against Ric. And I need someone who is honest and who is going to tell me brutal truth to protect me from getting swept up again by Carly."

Sam bit her lip, not sure what to say.

"There are worse reasons to start a relationship, or well, fake one as it is," Sonny told her, with a smile that looked more confident than he felt. "So…what do you say?"

* * *

The penthouse was riddled with tension. Elizabeth sat on one end of the couch, and Jason upon the other. She had come here to tell him the paternity results, and her throat bobbed, as she pulled together her courage to let him know of his impending fatherhood. "It's yours," Elizabeth told him, with a shaky breath. She pulled the paternity test out of her jacket pocket, and placed it on the table before him. If he had any doubts, he could read it for himself.

Jason's eyes widened, and he expelled a sharp breath. He didn't pick it up. Part of him knew that Elizabeth's child was his, but the full force of what that meant hit him will all the force of an oncoming train.

Elizabeth's eyes darted away from him, and the churning in her stomach returned tenfold. "I know this isn't the best situation. You just got out of a relationship with Sam, and I'm still in the process of putting my relationship with Lucky to rest, but I'm hoping that we could…co-parent?"

"You…" Jason licked his dry lips. "You want me to be in our child's life?"

"Of course, Jason," Elizabeth said, her head snapped back towards him. There was such raw emotion on his face, so differently from the blank canvas that he so desperately kept up. "I've ran through every scenario in my head, you know? What I would do if this baby was yours or Lucky's? Maybe in a different life where I hadn't opened my eyes fully to what a colossal mistake my relationship with Lucky was, I would be doing something different right now. But my eyes are wide open, Jason, and I know this baby couldn't have a better father than you."

Jason's heart surged with hope, white hot and burning. "My life is dangerous, Elizabeth," he warned her, lightly. He wanted to be a father to her child. It had been so long since he dared to hope to have a family of his own, but there was the reality of his job to consider here, too.

"Life is always dangerous. It doesn't matter if you are in the coffee business or not," Elizabeth said, with a half-smile. "I've had to drink poison, fake my death, and all kinds of things, Jason. None of which had anything to do with you. I'm not saying it will be easy, but I think we'd both regret it if we didn't try."

Jason nodded, slowly. "I want…want to be there for Cam, too."

"Jason, you don't—"

"I _want_ to, Elizabeth," Jason cut her off, gently. He reached out after a hot second, and took her hand into his. "The night…the night of the blackout you told me that I didn't realize how much you fell in love with me, and maybe I didn't see it. But you never saw how much I have always been in love with you."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Jason…"

"You have always been a part of me, Elizabeth. Everything I do, every decision I make. No matter how much distance has been put between or how much misunderstandings have kept us apart. When you came back into town with Cam, I remember watching you…I remember wishing to be with you and be a father to Cameron," Jason admitted, his voice thick. He ran his thumb against the back of Elizabeth's hand when her finger quaked, and he continued, "But I told myself I couldn't. I told myself that I didn't deserve you or that life so I didn't try. I was a fool, but I won't be again."

"What…what is that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth asked, lightly.

"It means that I don't just want to co-parent with you, Elizabeth," Jason smiled, slightly. "I want a life with you, come what may."

Elizabeth let out a small gasp, her heart pounding inside of her chest. How many times had she wished that he would say those words to her? A little part of her had never given up hope that Jason would one day turn around, and see that she was there. To see her, and realize that what they had all those years ago wasn't some passing thing. That there was a real and beautiful connection that couldn't be severed no matter how hard life tried. "Jason, I…I can't commit to a relationship with you. There is still so much to do with Lucky and the divorce. Not to mention, there are things that need to be worked out between us as well," she told him, honestly. "So much that we left unsaid, and let fester over the years that we need to address…but I'm willing to try."

"You are?" Jason said, relieved. At the beginning of her speech, his heart had sank like a stone into his stomach.

"Yes. We can…start to date after my divorce is finalized, and we can start to get to know each other again. More than in the biblical sense," she shot him a look when she saw a hint of mischievousness flirt at the corners of his mouth. "And I'm going to therapy to…work out my issues. Work through the anger and unresolved pain that I've bottled up inside of me. I know that you don't like doctors…but maybe you'd like to come with me? So we can talk about us, and all that we've been through so we can get a clean slate?"

Jason didn't like the hospital, but he'd endure anything for her. "Alright. We can try it."

Elizabeth smiled, wide and beautiful without a hint of reservations. "Alright. Let's try."

* * *

Elizabeth and Jason moved forward with their promise. As soon as Elizabeth's name was on the dotted line, she and Jason started dating. At first, it was just little dates where there was no pressure, a picnic in the park with Cameron or a movie night. Elizabeth didn't push away the emotions that Jason made her feel, no longer hiding from them or afraid of them. Instead, she allowed them to blossom and grow within her. It wasn't all a bed of roses, though. Lucky had been froth with rage when he had been served divorce papers, and had attempted to fight every inch of the way. He hired some sleazy bucket of a lawyer who postured and threatened Elizabeth saying they would publically bring up her infidelities, trying to intimidate her into submission. Diane tore him to shreds, siting that Elizabeth had been the major bread winner during their marriage, Lucky never attempted to adopt Cameron, his infidelity, and his obvious continued use of drugs. The divorce was finalized by the end of the week.

Despite the divorce finalized, the Spencer still had it out for Elizabeth big time. Luke would constantly show up at the hospital to tell her how disappointed he was in her, that she was supposed to be Lucky's Laura while Lulu constantly ran her mouth about Elizabeth to any ear that would listen. It got so bad that Elizabeth asked to for her vacation early and Alan granted it because he knew the young nurse was going through so much. Elizabeth had holed up in the penthouse with Jason, and a surprising and tentative friendship was born between her and Sam. They didn't talk about the men in their lives, but bonded over their pregnancies and the drama that came with it all. The Spencer were hot on Elizabeth's case, and Carly was livid over Sam being with Sonny.

Yep, Sam had agreed to Sonny's plan, albeit reluctantly. If she was honest with herself, she knew that it was the only real option that she had. She packed her things from her mother's house—when Alexis wasn't there because she just couldn't stomach looking into her mother's face after what she had done with Ric—and moved into the penthouse with Sonny. Of course, this wasn't going to stay silent for long. Nearly two weeks had passed before Carly had come snooping around. The blond had been rather put out when Sonny suddenly pulled a one eighty and was no longer trying to earn her affections. She had enjoyed being the center of a war between Jax and Sonny, and oh, how she had been vehement when she discovered Sam was living with Sonny. "Gold digger" and "white trash" had been some of the nicer insults that Carly had tossed at the brunette, and Sam had to enjoy the look of moral outrage when Sonny told Carly point blank that he was with Sam, and that was that before he had Max show Carly out the door.

Sam knew this was going to be a problem, and told Sonny as much. Sonny conceded she had a point, and doubled her guard rotations to keep Carly away from Sam. With Sam's history when it came to pregnancy and the fragile state of her body from the gunshot she received several months back, Sonny wasn't willing to risk Sam's health or the baby's.

Of course, Carly was a like a dog with a bone and didn't let go. She hunted and snooped, quickly driving away Jax by her obsessed behavior. When Jax left, it made Carly all that more determined to get Sonny back at any cost. So Carly had gone to Jason for help, only to find him attending an appointment at the hospital with Elizabeth Webber. Carly exploded, and demanded to know what the hell was going on. Jason took Carly aside and explained to her in a calm voice that he was Elizabeth's baby father, and that Carly needed to calm down because Elizabeth was already having issues with high blood pressure because of the Spencers. Carly didn't calm down. In fact, she went to a whole new level of anger and rage. She told Jason that little Miss Muffin was obviously lying to him—ignoring Jason telling her otherwise—and that she would fix this. Before Carly left, Jason warned her that if she didn't anything to Elizabeth that he would make Carly regret it.

Carly ignored him. She went straight to Lucky, and told Lucky how Elizabeth was lying about Jason being the father of her baby and how she was trying to pass off Lucky's kid as Jason's. Lucky, who was already back on drugs, was outraged and had shown up at the hospital with a gun. He had ranted and raved, holding poor Leyla hostage—in his high haze, he had mistaken her for Elizabeth. The situation spiraled out of control when Alan Quartermaine finally fought Lucky over the gun, and it had went off.

The bullet had torn straight through Lucky's artery in his neck, and he bled out with minutes because more people were concerned for Alan, who collapsed to the ground in the throes of a violent heart attack, after he had had saved Leyla. That night Alan passed away, and Monica had blamed Elizabeth. She said if Elizabeth had never cheated on her husband with Jason, then Lucky would never have gotten back on drugs and came to the hospital looking for her. Surprisingly, it was Emily who stepped up and defended Elizabeth. She told her mother point blank that the blame was on Lucky. Elizabeth couldn't make Lucky get better, which was something Lucky had to do for himself and Emily knew that from personal experience. Monica in a fit of grief and anger turned her back both on Emily and Jason, something she regretted in the months to come. Her pride, however, kept her from admitting that she was wrong and bridging the divide between her and her children.

Max reported to Sonny that Carly had visited Lucky shortly before his mad attempt on the hospital, and Sonny realized that Carly had intentionally set a hysteric Lucky on the warpath with the intention of harming Elizabeth. Carly didn't even stop to care that Elizabeth was pregnant. Sonny told Jason what Carly had done, and the both of them were sickened. They didn't even recognize Carly anymore. A hellion Carly was, but she always had a line she wouldn't cross. That line didn't seem to exist anymore. "We'll have her committed to Shadybrooke," Jason decided, after a long moment. "She is not in the right state of mind. It's almost as bad as the last time she got committed."

"No, Jason…it's worse," Sonny corrected him.

He had loved Carly once. A part of him always would, but his time with Sam had opened his eyes back up. Old feelings simmered between the two, and he found himself remembering all the reasons that he felt drawn to Sam in the first place. He found himself more calm, and level headed in his business because Sam always helped him keep his ego in check, and the fact that Sonny enjoyed spending time with her, teaching her how to cook or watch old movies had been a bonus. He was in love with Sam, though he wasn't ready to say the words out loud, and he knew Sam felt the same way. Her eyes sparkled, and her face came to life in a way that he hadn't seen in a long time and it made him feel happy that he was one the to put that look on her face. He wasn't willing to risk this fragile happiness that he had found, not even to protect Carly from herself.

Sonny sent his guards to quietly pick up Carly while he called in a few favors from a judge to get the proper paper work done for Carly to be admitted, and when asked for how long, Sonny didn't know what to say besides, _Indefinitely._

The next month had been hard on all of them. While Carly had disappeared off the grid, realizing that she had gone too far and the Sonny was actively have her guards search for her—the Spencers had made so much noise in the wake of Lucky's death. Lulu had blamed Elizabeth, and tried to shove her down a flight of stairs. It had been Maxie Jones, of all people, that stopped the other blond before she could lay a hand on Elizabeth. Maxie would never be an Elizabeth fan, but she would never harm an innocent child. Especially not when Maxie knew how painful it was to lose one. She had been excited when she saw the positive sign on the pregnancy test, but the stress the Spencers had put on her when they found out had caused her blood pressure to skyrocket into dangerous territory. Her body could barely function for her, let alone for two. She had a miscarriage, and now she appreciated the horrible weight of the world feeling that Elizabeth had constantly been under because of Lucky and his family. She was also still pissed as hell for being dumped on the street corner a day after her miscarriage like a bag of trash, and it felt good to knock Lulu upside the head.

Lulu had been arrested, and Nicolas had used his influence to have Lulu shipped out of the country to where Laura was. He told Lulu that she would not be coming back to Port Charles, not until she got over herself and got a better perspective on things. Sonny had Luke ran out of town by slipping some information to the sly to Tracy about Luke's underhanded schemes, and needlessly to say Luke wouldn't be back for a very, very long time unless he wanted to spend life in a cozy jail cell.

It was quiet for all of a moment until Carly returned. Carly had learned from Ric who had helped her in hopes of reclaiming Elizabeth from Jason's clutches that he had slept with Sam. After hiring a private investigator, they had learned form a nosy and loud mouth nurse that had overhead Sam admit that Ric was the father of her child all that time ago the truth. So emboldened by this, Carly came back to Port Charles believing she was the whistle blower on Sam's scheme. She could get Sam out of the way, and regain Jason and Sonny's trust, then slowly and methodically remove Elizabeth. By the time, she was finished Jason would have custody of his child, and Elizabeth would be broken down doll for Ric to do whatever he wanted with. Or at least, that's what Carly believed.

Instead what happened when she stormed into the penthouse, interrupting Sonny's proposal to Sam and smugly telling Sam's "secret", Sonny had his guards grab her and told her to her face that he had always known the truth about Sam's baby, and he didn't care. He told Carly that she had went too far across the line, and past the point of no return. If Carly had shown up weeks ago and shown some kind of remorse then he might have been more understanding, if only for the sake of their history and the children they shared. Instead, he saw a person that he didn't recognize and didn't like.

Carly was squared away in a room in Shadybrooke. She had a real mental break after that night, which made it easier for her to be contained, and despite Bobbie's wild accusations—accusations that weren't far from the truth—no one blinked at an eye at the blonde's fate.

Ric was dealt with, plain and simple. Sonny had let him get away with too much for the sake of the mother they shared, but not anymore. Jason didn't disclose what he had done, or how he had handled the situation, and Sonny honestly didn't want to know.

After all that, things were hardly perfect. It was Port Charles after all, filled with drama and mayhem. But that didn't mean there wasn't happiness to be found. After letting him stew for three long weeks after Carly being put away, Sam said yes to Sonny's proposal. Maybe it was too fast, maybe it was just the right amount of fast, but the two felt that they had put off so much in order to twist themselves into strangers to please their significant others. Now that they had found someone who accepted them—flaws and all—they weren't willing to let it slip between their fingers, and were already planning a wedding.

Jason and Elizabeth took things much slower. They had talked about their past, and what had gone wrong between them with the help of therapist who gave them an unbiased insight into their actions. It gave them much needed clarity so they knew not to fall into old patterns or old mistakes. Cameron had taken a shine to Jason right away, and Jason was already taking the little boy under his wing in a way that Lucky had never even attempted. Their family slowly came together, and through time and effort, Elizabeth and Jason were able to fully bury doubts. It was several months after Jake Morgan was born into the world to very happy parents, and Sam and Sonny's late summer wedding when Jason finally proposed.

He proposed to Elizabeth in Italy.

* * *

Thank you all for your amazing response to this story. I hope that you all have enjoyed it.

Need to rant. There was a reason I had Elizabeth toss the paternity test on the table, and it is because of something I read on twitter this General Hospital family tree, and apparently they didn't have Jake underneath Jason, or even Cameron in the Webber part. Haters were saying that we didn't know if Jake was really Jason. Liz didn't show anyone the paternity test. You do realize that the hospital keeps a copy of all those records? Honestly, the denial is real. It's a ten year old story, the writers aren't going to make Jake magically Lucky's because they know they've alienate the Liason fan base too much as it is, and know they will lose viewers—viewers they can't afford to lose judging by their numbers—if they even tried it. Sorry needed to get that off my chest.

RRs are appreciated.


End file.
